


The Stranger

by yahlikejazzz



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Had this for a while, I like this one, Writer's Block sucks, may expand, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahlikejazzz/pseuds/yahlikejazzz
Summary: There is a stranger in the woods.





	The Stranger

His eyes are downcast and his voice is low. He stares into the flames as if they hold the answers to questions never asked. The way he speaks, it almost seems as if he refuses to disturb the silence of the woods around them, solemn and serious. It was like his tone only emphasized the darkness of the tragedy he told, affirming that while it was sad now, it would only get worse before any light was shown upon it.

The listeners looked on in horror, no one even daring to end his sad story. Even though they were afraid now, they feared not knowing the ending even more.

The fire crackled and sputtered angrily, as even the flames did not wish to be in the presence of such a story.

Something small skittered through the brush, just out of view, snapping twigs in its wake. It caused one of the campers to jump and the motion pulled the others from their trance.

They all came to the same conclusion at the same time.

They know not who this man was or how he ended up in their camp, telling them this gory tale.

They did not even know his name.

Or how they ended up here.

**Author's Note:**

> :}


End file.
